


Sirius, Lily and the Suprise

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: Lily finds out she's pregnant and has to tell Sirius, but will he be excited?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Sirius, Lily and the Suprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entwinedlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/gifts).



> A/N:I am not JK Rowling, and none of the characters or setting or world of Harry Potter belongs to me.  
> **At this moment in time this piece of work has no beta and all mistakes are my own.**  
> This piece was written for the Facebook Group The Fairest of the Rare for Love Fest 2020. This was written as a gift for Entwinedlove. The characters she chose as well as the prompt of Accidental Pregnancy. #TeamEros #LF2020

Lily paced back and forth throughout the bathroom. She wasn’t sure what had happened but she knew one thing, she was going to have to break this news to Sirius. She had casted the charm over her for the fourth time and it had come back pink each time. Indicating that she was in fact pregnant. She thought they had been careful. They had been sneaking around hiding in alcoves and always used a contraceptive charm, it turned out it wasn’t enough. At this point in the year, she could get away with keeping this between them, but after that she would have no clue what to do, so she decided the best thing to do was tell him and see where they go from here. Their nothing serious, turned its tides real fast. 

He was sitting in the library when she found him. He was at a table with Remus, James and Peter, studying for the potions test they all had tomorrow. 

“Hello boys.” She said as she approached their table. She noticed he perked up as she approached but then again so did one of the others. 

“Hi Lily, what brings you here?” James was the first one of them to talk and asked her the question. She knew that he had a crush on her, but with the situation at hand, she no longer could play into that with him. She was focused on the matter at hand. 

“I came here to see you.” She turned and looked at Sirius “I was wondering if we could have a moment alone.” 

At her asking him that, the other boys at the tabled looked between the two of them with curious eyes and before James could get a word out. He got up and simply said “Follow me.” 

She followed him down one of the rows of books and they turned a sharp left and eventually came up a secluded small open area. He turned around to face her and that's when she began to cry. 

He walked up to her and hugged her in an embrace, smoothing down her hair and started to rub her back. “Lily?” He questioned. “What’s wrong? You don’t normally seek me out like this so something has to be important enough to have you crying.” 

“Sirius...I….I don’t...know how this happened. We have been so careful. My parents are going to kill me when they find out, and you. Oh god, you don’t even like me like that. What am I going to do?” Her thoughts were not cohesive enough to make sense to him and so he really had no clue what she was on about. 

“Well first my little witch, if by “how did this happen” you mean us, I don’t really remember to be honest, I think it was one of those nights you were on patrol and found me wandering the corridor, but I’m not too sure. If by we’ve been careful you mean someone found out, well I’m not so scared about that. Frankly I'm relieved, it means we won't be needing to sneak around and hide anymore now that the cats are out of the bag.” He could have kept going on but the look on her face told him he might be wrong about what he had assumed. 

“What...No that's not what I meant. I don’t know how to tell you this…..” She trailed off. 

“Just tell me, it's okay Lily. I think I have proven enough that I’m here to listen.” He responded back to her 

“I...I..can’t tell you, but I can show you.” With how nervous she was with telling him she was pregnant, she figured the next best thing would be to show him. So she picked up her wand and whispered the incantation. A light pink glow surrounded her, and as she looked up into his face. She saw the realization hit him. 

“Lily….” He was looking at her with his head tilted toward the side. “Does this mean what I think it means?” was all he could muster. 

“Yes” was all she could respond. After that he crushed her in a hug. And what happened next she wasn’t expecting. He kissed her. She didn’t know it now, but this piece of news would be the one thing to save them both after all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> End Notes: Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and for all the reviews or kudos you may end up leaving. I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
